


Love Blessed By Halone

by ElezenDragoonFin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Protective Zephirin, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, already in love, unabashed humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElezenDragoonFin/pseuds/ElezenDragoonFin
Summary: Many moons after the events of Azys Lla, Sofine Solainteau, Ser Zephirin de Valhourdin's 'hidden' maidservant, prays to Halone for his safe return. By the grace of the Fury, Ser Zephirin's life is spared. He returns to a changing Ishgard free to nurture the relationship he holds most dear.





	1. An Unusual Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> AU setting in which the Heavens' Ward didn't die at the end of the Singularity Reactor, but somehow return to Ishgard and must begin life anew! The Heavens' Ward may be a little out of character to fit the story. Hope you enjoy!

Ishgard. A nation once isolated and embroiled in a millennia long war now free from the constraints of war. Dedicated to rebuilding a broken nation and healing her people all the while reforging broken ties amongst new and old friends alike. Of all those who live in this new Ishgard, only one heretical group remains. Regardless, everyone can lead a better life of their own free will unfettered by the wrath of a vengeful dragon. Yet for many, the pains and memories of war still linger deep within their hearts and minds.

A flurry of snowflakes swirled around Sofine Solainteau. The young Elezen enjoyed watching the snowflakes swirl around her, oddly similar to the inner turmoil she faces. The quiet swirls of her Aether, whirling around in darkness quite angrily. Grasping into emptiness for the lost soul who had been missing for quite some time. Many moons had passed since her master and childhood friend, Ser Zephirin de Valhourdin, had gone missing. Just disappeared without any further instructions or correspondence. Save for the last instructions he gave her… protect and maintain his family home, our home.

She quietly prayed to Halone everyday that one day, he would be brought back to her. For she greatly missed him. Her heart yearned to be with him again, to enjoy the company they had shared together. Being together brought them great comfort to one another. Knowing that one another was safe and happy. Despite being a knight of the Heaven’s Ward and serving Thordan, Sofine fondly remembers how overly protective Zephirin was of her. It brings her great comfort knowing that they share a strong bond with each other before he disappeared. Sofine wished things could have gone differently. Though, she could only hope.

Yet, Sofine still held on to her ‘ritualistic’ visit to her and Zephirin’s favorite spot near the Jeweled Crozier when he was not away or they were not at home. A sense of normalcy calmed her raging aether, at least temporarily. Albeit, she was alone, without her favorite Knight in white armor. She spent much of her time everyday just sitting at ‘their’ bench, gazing out over Ishgard reminiscing of the times she shared with Zephirin, essentially becoming a common sight at the Jeweled Crozier. Today was no exception. With a cup of steaming hot tea, Sofine plopped down onto the cold bench to watch the swirling snowflakes flutter around Ishgard, reminiscing of past encounters of Zephirin.

The day they met for the first time in the Jeweled Crozier was the day that sparked their close relationship. Zephirin, who was not much older than she, stood up and protected her, an orphaned Duskwight child in desperate need of succor, shielding her from the relentless beatings from other children until they had their fill of bullying. Bloodied and bruised, Zephirin took that moment of reprieve to carry her to his family’s home, hoping that they would help. He relentlessly begged his parents to allow her to stay. Despite their hesitance in allowing an average looking Duskwight into their fold, they agreed, allowing her to be a ward of House Valhourdin so long as she became Zephirin’s personal maidservant. Ever since that they all those years ago, their fates and souls had been tied together forging a deep, strong and loving bond between them.

Sofine fondly remembers all the times she and Zephirin would stay up late, much to the chagrin of his parents, studying and reading together in their massive library. More often than not, they would end up falling asleep on one of the many couches in the library, curled up together, limbs entwined together. Only to wake the next day with a blanket draped over them, left by one of the other servants or by his parents. Despite needing to get up to study more, Sofine and Zephirin would often continue to snuggle until they were summoned for breakfast, relishing in the comfort of one another and the shared warmth between them both.

When Zephirin began training to join the Temple Knights, Sofine was right by his side, helping him train for the Grand Tournament. In the early days of his training, she would often set up the striking dummies and watched from afar as he relentlessly struck each and every one of them with his greatsword with such force and dignity. As his training wore on, he needed someone to spar with, someone to help him continue to grow. She offered to learn, to train by his side despite only watching him train, much to his chagrin. They argued for weeks, both too stubborn to back down, the one and only time they ever argued. Yet, as much as he was against the idea at first, he relented knowing just how stubborn Sofine was. She knew he only wanted to protect her, but she wanted what was best for him. At the age of fifteen, Zephirin had been victorious, thus earning him a place in the Temple Knights.

As the years wore on, Zephirin rose up in the ranks to Commander of the Temple Knights, becoming an effective leader. At one point in time, Zephirin was a favored candidate for the Lord Commander position, but was passed over in favor of Ser Aymeric. Sofine was there to comfort him, to help him overcome his depression, his anger and resentment. This moment spurring their deepest, darkest romantic feelings to flare up into a raging, burning inferno of love and lust. However,it was not long after that he was invited to become the Very Reverend Archimandrite of the Heaven’s Ward. Yet, despite the appointment, the burning love between her, the twenty-five year old maidservant, and the twenty-nine year old Archimandrite continued to burn, to consume every moment of their time together.

“Ah Miss Solainteau! There you are! I have been looking for you!”

Sofine snapped out of her daydream. She eyed the Congregation Knight wearily. A pang of suspicion rang through Sofine. Normally, Ser Aymeric would not send a Knight this early in the day nor this soon to fetch her for their weekly meetings regarding Zephirin. Not many people were to know about what happened to the Heaven’s Ward until a full report could be made. Still, people knew they had gone missing, they just presumed that they had died.

“Why, yes, I am here,” Sofine quickly responded, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.“How may I help, Ser?”

“I am sorry for disturbing your thoughts, however, Ser Aymeric requires your presence urgently and immediately, ma’am. A new development in the case has occurred that requires your immediate attention. It is of utmost importance that cannot be delayed,” the Congregation Knight responded, fidgeting under her withering scowl.

‘ _Well, this is unusual turn of events! The way of retrieving me is unusual, even for Ser Aymeric. Normally he would come fetch me himself. I guess my only option is to go with him,_ ’ Sofine thought to herself before responding, “Of course, escort me to Ser Aymeric, please.”

“As you wish, ma’am!” the Knight replied with a bow. “Please follow me!”

Quickly gathering herself, Sofine followed the Knight away from the Jeweled Crozier. He led her down wide stone pathways filled with her fellow Ishgardians going about their usual business. Some heading to the Crozier, others heading to work, and quite a few women of noble and common birth gossiping of some thing or the other. The Knight continued to lead Sofine towards the Congregation, passing by numerous statues and little parks. Yet, she doesn’t have the time to devote to admiring her surroundings. She has important business to attend too. Whatever it is that Ser Aymeric deems is important, that is.

A wave of warmth washed over Sofine as she entered the Congregation. She welcomed the warmth, washing away the harsh, biting cold that Ishgard is known for. As much as she enjoyed the joy that watching the snowflakes swirl around her bring, Sofine found great comfort in the warmth of a fire can bring, as much as she wished to share it in the comforting presence of Zephirin. Sofine released a sad sigh, thinking ‘ _If only he could be here to share in a comforting embrace, snuggling on a couch in front of a fireplace at home._ ’

The Knight guided Sofine to Ser Aymeric’s private office. The Knight approached the guard standing outside of Ser Aymeric’s office. They quietly exchanging a few quick words before granting them access to Ser Aymeric’s office. Giving a few knocks on heavy, wooden doors, entering Aymeric’s office after hearing a muffled “Enter” from the man himself. Upon reaching the desk, the Knight bowed and left Sofine and Aymeric alone for their private, but urgent meeting. Sofine watched the Knight leave before turning her attention back onto Aymeric.

“Miss Solainteau, thank you for making it on such short notice. Please, have a seat,” Aymeric said gently, gesturing to the chair across from him.

Dark gray eyes locked onto a pair of blue eyes. A small sigh escaped Sofine’s small, supple lips as she took in the older male Elezen. The thirty-two year old Elezen towered over her, much like Zephirin did. The short mop of black hair looked surprisingly disheveled for someone who usually remained calm and collected. His blue eye had softened at the sight of her, knowing full well the inner turmoil she struggles with. Sofine noticed a hint of panic in Aymeric’s blue eyes, but before she could figure it out, Aymeric had given her a small, forgiving smile. Realizing that she had been starting, Sofine quickly answered, taking a seat opposite Ser Aymeric, “Yes, thank you for sending for me. What is so important to send for me so urgently and so soon?”

“As you are aware, the Knights of the Heaven’s Ward have been missing for quite some time now. We have been searching for them since their disappearance,” Ser Aymeric paused, regarding Sofine’s reactions quite closely.

“I am very much aware of this fact. Please do continue,” Sofine replied as well as motioning for him to continue.

“It has come to my knowledge that the missing Heaven’s Ward have slowly been returning from wherever they had exiled themselves,” Aymeric continued cautiously, choosing his words carefully.

“What do you mean?” Sofine asks quietly, eyes narrowing.

“What I mean to say is, sightings of the Heaven’s Ward have been reported all throughout Ishgard,” Aymeric shifted uncomfortably as he continued his story. “However, earlier today, I had an… interesting… encounter with a particular Knight who was extremely agitated, irritated, and determined to get to you and only you.”

“Are you implying what I think you are implying?” Sofine’s eyes widened, hope welling up inside her.

“Quite possibly,” Aymeric replied rather calmly.

Sofine contemplated her next words carefully. She felt unsure, scared even of the thought of Zephirin being truly dead. A part of her tells her to not feel for him, to feel for his aether, his soul on the off chance that Aymeric may be wrong. Regardless, tendrils of her aether wandered, reaching further than they usually do. Guiding themselves towards the Vault, locking onto a faint, but familiar aether. Sofine felt what feels like the familiar tug of Ser Zephirin. If her suspicious are correct, then Ser Zephirin is alive and well but very agitated. But if not, all her hopes of ever seeing him again are dashed. The only thing she can do at this moment is place her trust in Ser Aymeric and hope for the best.

“As much as I believe and trust you, this is a lot to take in at once. I am not sure I can fully believe you and comprehend the full situation until I can see him for myself. Yet, I cannot help but think that this may be just an illusion and I do not wish that upon him or myself. All I want is to be happy with the person who has been my best friend since we were children,” Sofine replies softly, wrapping her arms around herself, eyes downcast, sadness seeping from her.

“In that case, allow me to bring you to him. We have been holding him in a secluded room deep within the Vault, away from prying eyes,” Aymeric offered her, a sad smile crossing his lips.

Sofine looked up at Aymeric in surprise. A slight bit of hope could be heard in Sofine’s voice as she responded, “Do you mean to say that Zephirin has returned? Or are you just trying to raise my hopes?”

“Why not see for yourself?” Aymeric replied as he stood to guide her towards the Vault. “I will take you there myself. Only you and I are allowed to see him, so please don’t stray far from me.”

With a nod, Sofine stood and followed Aymeric out of Congregations towards the Vault. The walk to the Vault remained relatively quiet between Aymeric and Sofine. Well, except for the shared snickers between the two of them at the sight of the shocked expressions of the noblewomen who were envious of seeing Aymeric with a lowborn, yet alone a Duskwight. Yet, even the short walk between Congregation and the Vault was rife with nervousness, the air between them felt tense.

Sofine could feel the tug of what appears to be Ser Zephirin pulling at her soul, his aether growing stronger the closer she got to the Vault, desperately calling for her to be at his side. She could feel the anger radiating from his aether. Deep down, she could barely feel a sense of urgency, a sense of desperation of wanting for someone. The halls of the Vault amplified his anger, his agitation, his irritation of being locked up in the Vault. It also seemingly amplified this sense of urgency, of desperation.

The nervousness radiating from Sofine only got worse as Aymeric led Sofine through the Vault to a more secluded part of the building. Still, the walk over felt like it was taking forever, like time had slowed down to a near standstill. Aymeric suddenly stopped in front of a door near the top of the Vault causing Sofine to almost collide head first into him, if she hadn’t been paying attention of course.

“This is the room,” Aymeric spoke quietly, motioning towards the door they had stopped in front of before flashing a small smile towards Sofine. “Are you ready to face him? He is most likely still heavily agitated or irritated or both.”

Sofine took a few deep breaths to control her nervousness. The pull of his aether was too strong, almost unbearable. The allure of wanting to comfort the angered aether, to quell the desperation of wanting her. With a determined look, Sofine replied “As ready as I ever will be.”

With a nod, Aymeric approached the door, pausing to brace himself for the raging fury that lay behind this door. He silently prayed to Halone that his fury will be satiated at the sight of Sofine. With a turn of the doorknob, Aymeric slowly opened the heavy door.


	2. So We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many moons after the events of Azys Lla, Sofine Solainteau, Ser Zephirin de Valhourdin's 'hidden' maidservant, prays to Halone for his safe return. By the grace of the Fury, Ser Zephirin's life is spared. He returns to a changing Ishgard free to nurture the relationship he holds most dear.
> 
> Sofine and Zephirin finally meet again after being apart for so long.

Ser Aymeric quickly stepped into the room, Sofine following closely behind. Sofine stared in awe at the simply decorated room. This person must've only needed a bed, a dresser, and a table loaded with photos of various locations around Ishgard. Yet, it was surprisingly well lit. The natural lighting from the outside filtered in through the windows opposite the door. Simple brass prickets and brass floor lamps stood in darkened corners of the room, shedding more light on just how sparsely decorated the room was.She almost collided headlong into Aymeric due to him suddenly stopping in front of her.

“What is the meaning of keeping me locked up in my former quarters?!?!? It is no secret just how much I hate this place,” a baritone voice rang, angrily berating Ser Aymeric.

Sofine froze, eyes wide in shock. That voice. It sounds so familiar, like she’s heard it before. The gears in her mind frantically trying to place where she’s heard that voice before.She listened carefully to the voice as said voice bickered with Aymeric about keeping him locked up in this bloody place. The aether pulsating from the other side of Ser Aymeric. It felt so familiar, as if she knew this person from her past. Then it clicked. It cannot be. The more she listened, the more it sounded so much like her beloved master. The more she allowed his aether to touch hers, to feel his aether, it felt so much like him. The very same person who had disappeared so many moons ago.

Sofine took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she stepped out from behind Aymeric. Her breath hitched, almost stopping the moment she laid eyes on Ser Zephirin, still clad in his white and blue Heaven’s Ward armor. The bickering between both Elezen stopped immediately, the foreboding aura exuding from Zephirin extinguished itself at the sight of seeing her. She almost fainted when the familiar green eyes of the blond Elezen, her blond Elezen, locked onto hers. The surprise in Sofine’s and Zephirin’s eyes just barely hid the emotional turmoil, the resurrected feelings of love, lust, and protectiveness for each other still evidently ringing within themselves.

Zephirin shifted uncomfortably, taking a slight step back. Zephirin broke eye contact with Sofine, marginally turning away from her and Aymeric. He dipped his head ever so slightly to his right, a red tinge flushing his cheeks and the tips of his ears.One of Zephirin’s gloved hands crossed over his chest protectively, his other gloved subconsciously moved in a poor attempt to cover his blushing face. A red tinge rushed over Sofine’s cheeks as she shuffled uneasily in Ser Aymeric’s presence.

“I will leave the both of you be. I will be just down the hall when you two are ready to leave,” Aymeric said softly, sympathetic and understanding as always. Aymeric turned and left quickly, shutting the door behind him giving them the privacy that Sofine and Zephirin so desperately needed.

A few moments of awkward silence followed Ser Aymeric’s departure, Zephirin unable to make eye contact again. Sofine acted first, unable to resist the comfort that the both of them so desperately need. Slowly, Sofine walked up to the embarrassed Ser Zephirin. Her eyes softening the closer she got to him, a gentle smile played across her lips. Her aether surged forward into his, reconnecting the bond that they had once shared before his departure. Comforting him, reassuring him that it is alright to be embarrassed. She stopped within arm’s reach of him, forgetting just how tall he was despite his diminutive form, Sofine reached up to the uncovered part of his face.

Her fingertips brushing against warm, red tinged skin. Zephirin leaned into her comforting touch, cheek nuzzling her hand, a softer look gracing his features. Zephirin’s hand moved from across his chest to cover her much smaller hand, nuzzling her hand even harder. His other hand moved from his face to her lean waist, pulling her close to him. His aether allowed hers to wash over him, intermingling with hers. His aether so accepting of hers, wanting the connection they had shared previously, missing her warm ethereal embrace.

Zephirin closed his eyes, releasing a sigh of content. He enjoyed this, lived for these comforting moments that he shared with Sofine. He had prayed to Halone to feel this moment again, hoping that he would get the chance to feel this comfort again. Zephirin missed her greatly. The comfort she brings, the love and devotion she shows him. The gentleness in tending to him, yet the firmness in which she made sure he was healthy. She had brought out his best in their youth.

Now free from Thordan’s reign, Sofine brought back the protective lover he wasn't able to show her before, the protective lover she so desperately deserves in her life. Sure he had his brothers while he was serving Thordan, but they weren't the same. They didn’t hold his heart, his soul like she does. Sofine had been through so much and always put his needs before her own. Now it is his turn to repay the favor, to repay a lifetime of love and devotion. He will do anything to protect, to love, and to serve his lover.

“Where have you been? Do you know how distraught I had become since you had disappeared? Do you know how much I missed you?” Sofine’s soft voice rung loudly in his ears, snapping Zephirin back into reality. Sofine has always such a quiet, soft spoken girl. Except for in this room.Damn the echo in this bloody room.

Zephirin’s green eyes stared into Sofine’s dark gray eyes. Her eyes filled with a deep sadness, glistening with tears threatening to fall, a depressed aura surrounding her. His aether recoiled slightly from hers without disconnecting, feeling the pangs of pain from hers. His disappearance had caused her so much pain, so much suffering that he didn’t want to inflict upon her. How had he not notice her heartache, her depression much sooner than just now. She hid her pain well. Guilt welled up fast in his consciousness, in his soul. He had caused her so much agony. He cause her to suffer. He shouldn't have done that to her. He should’ve protected her and he failed quite miserably.

This realization and the extreme depressed reaction from her broke him. His face contorted in sadness, tears welling up in his eyes threatening dangerously to fall. He pulled her into a tight embrace, his body bending down to conform to hers. The hand he had resting on her face entangled itself into her short black hair.His other arm tightening around her waist.He buried his face into where her neck met her shoulder hoping to hide just how broken he had become. His aether surged forward. It entangled and surrounded hers with a warm, yet shaky loving embrace. Wanting, hoping, praying that she would accept him, to allow him back into her life.

“I have no idea where I went, where I traveled too, nor just how much you had suffered in my absence,” came Zephirin’s muffled reply, unable to hide the broken sobs in his voice and the tears that now stained her shirt and neck. “All I knew was that I had to return to you as quickly as possible, hoping that you had not been taken away from me. I prayed to Halone, hoping that she would grant me one more chance to make things right with you.”

For a split second, Sofine was stunned, shocked even, at his sudden embrace and reply. Before she even realized what she was doing, Sofine wrapped her arm around his waist and her other hand had entangled itself in Zephirin’s hair. The tears flowed freely now, unhindered by her will. She realized just how much she meant to him, how much he needs her, how much they both need each other. Her aether flooded his aether with acceptance, confident that all his affection and attention now focused solely on her. She whispered sweet nothings into Zephirin’s ear to calm him down, simultaneously calming her down.

After what seemed like an eternity had past, it had only been a few minutes really, the sobbing had stopped. Zephirin squeezed Sofine tightly before lifting his head away from her tear soaked neck and shoulder, revealing a tear stained face and eyes just as puffy as hers. His head remained bent precariously close to hers, disheartened at the sight of her tear streaked face and extremely puffy eyes. He felt upset that he had caused her to cry. Yet, he relished in the closeness and comfort shared between the both of them.

Sofine’s hair entangled hand moved down to his face, gently wiping away the last few straggling tears from his face. Zephirin removed his hand from her hair, repaying the gesture of wiping away any stray tears from Sofine’ face. She offered a tender smile at him, caressing his face lovingly after wiping away his tears earning her an affectionate smile from the exhausted Knight. Zephirin still kept a tight hold on her, his thumb aimlessly caressing her cheek. He didn’t want to let her go, ever. Not that she minded anyways.

Yet, Zephirin still wanted to leave this blasted place.The sudden change in his demeanor slightly startled Sofine. Physically,she noticed how he clenched his jaw. The stiffness in which he held himself. The steely coldness that had replaced the softer, kinder look he gave her mere minutes earlier. The usual signs that he either he did not feel comfortable or did not like a decision that had been made.

Through their aether enhanced bond, she could feel the intensity from earlier returning, the primal still within him beginning to stir. The foreboding aura she felt earlier when he was bickering with Ser Aymeric making its reappearance in full force. The warmth in his aether darkened, dimming down a bit and dulling her senses. The protectiveness she felt strengthened, shielding her from something she cannot seem to sense. Sofine did not like to see him suffer. It pained her too much.

“Let us quit this place, Zephirin,” Sofine whispered “I do not want to see you suffer any more.”

Zephirin gave her a sharp nod and released her from his tight hold. Sofine grabbed Zephirin’s much larger hand in her smaller hand. She intertwined her fingers in his, watching and feeling him do the same. She gave his hand a firm, reassuring squeeze to let him know it will be alright. Sofine looked up at Zephirin and gave him a quick smile before turning around and leading him towards the door. Zephirin forced her to stop at the door, grabbing and sheathing his massive greatsword on his back with one quick swing of his arm. No doubt testing his strength, reminding her of his former strength from the years of training she helped him with and the bloody battles he forced her to stay away from.

Zephirin gave Sofine another nod to continue leading the way. With that, Sofine and Zephirin left the room behind. They found Ser Aymeric waiting for them at the end of the hall, true to his word. He gave them a sympathetic smile, before turning and leading them out of the Vault and down to the streets of Ishgard. This will be the last time that Zephirin will ever have to visit the Vault, hopefully.


	3. A Brief Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many moons after the events of Azys Lla, Sofine Solainteau, Ser Zephirin de Valhourdin's 'hidden' maidservant, prays to Halone for his safe return. By the grace of the Fury, Ser Zephirin's life is spared. He returns to a changing Ishgard free to nurture the relationship he holds most dear.
> 
> A brief meeting back at the Congregation, causing some unwanted things.

The walk back to the Congregation went by much more swiftly than the walk over to the Vault. Yet, it was still just as tense as before, albeit for a slightly different reason. With the addition of Ser Zephirin to their party, they were receiving a mixture of looks from the people they passed. Many people reacted with awe that one of the Heaven’s Ward has returned. A few people glanced over with a disheartened or slightly angry look particularly from many of the males. Some people showed an intense amount of shock, namely the female noble women who sought solace against a wall or a bench in order to prevent fainting. Unbeknownst to them, hidden from view a group of male Elezen watched angrily, loathing the return of the man who had originally prevented them from courting Sofine.

‘ _Surely there will be rumors floating around the city. When that time comes, they will be dealt with it accordingly,_ ’ Sofine thought to herself, scowling openly. She hated some of the looks people gave them. It made her uncomfortable. Sofine had never been one for the limelight. She had always preferred working from the shadows, behind the scenes. She is surprisingly too timid, too self conscious, too unsure of herself to be in the spotlight or so she tells herself.

She closed the distance between her and Zephirin slightly standing behind him in an attempt to shield herself from the looks a sense of dread weighing heavy on her soul. Sensing her discomfort, Zephirin tightened his grip around her hand, attempting to reassure her even in the slightest. Zephirin glanced over his shoulder, making eye contact with Sofine. He gave her a gentle, reassuring smile. Zephirin could feel the displeasure radiating from her. He knew she hated being the center of attention despite her being trained as a midwife.

Last he knew, Sofine had become a prominent midwife amongst the highborn nobles and the lowborn commoners. He knew she could switch out of this timid form she usually presents herself as a confident woman set on helping a woman deliver their child. Yet, something is bothering her deeply and he hates it when she feels this way. Regardless, he still loves her with every fiber of his being, even more so now that he’s free from Thordan’s reign. He wishes that he could protect her better in this kind of situation.

Sofine gave Zephirin a tight smile. She knew he was trying to reassure her, yet she just could not shake this uncomfortable, uneasy feeling within her heart. Something just did not feel right with her. Deep down, she feels that someone is watching them, waiting for a moment to strike. It was distressing really. But, all she can do is continue to walk towards the Congregation. No doubt Zephirin will speak to her privately when they are home alone, away from the prying eyes of outsiders, eventually.

A wave of warmth emanating from the fires washed over Sofine as they finally entered the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly, toning down her worries slightly. Aymeric led Zephirin and Sofine towards his private office, motioning to Lucia and Handeloup to join them along the way. With a quick nod from Aymeric, the knight guarding his door allowed them to pass, saluting him as Aymeric unlocked and opened the heavy wooden door.

Aymeric motioned for them to enter quickly before stepping inside, holding the wooden door open for all of them. Zephirin entered first with Sofine following closely behind, hands still intertwined together. Zephirin pulled Sofine to the desk ensuring that the chair she had sat in earlier was near, taking a protective if not exceedingly possessive stance over Sofine. Handeloup followed after, all the while eyeing Zephirin suspiciously. He moved to stand to the right of Aymeric’s chair, similar to where he would stand if they were in the main hall.

Lucia was the last to enter, keeping a close eye on Handeloup ensuring he doesn’t assault Zephirin with Sofine so close. Lucia knew that Zephirin is extremely dangerous and deadly alone, but he’s even more so when Sofine is involved. An already threatened Zephirin provoked in his current defensive stance is exceedingly deadly. Even then, Sofine is dangerous on her own simply because she trained with Zephirin, augmenting the already powerful Zephirin through the use of her healing.Yet Lucia still respects Sofine because the young maidservant healed her when she was sick despite Sofine’s timidness. Regardless, Lucia did not want any of them dead.

Aymeric quickly closed the door behind them, giving them some privacy. He wandered over to his chair, sitting in it gracefully. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, rubbing his temples as he propped his elbows onto the table, leaning against them heavily. A slight headache forming within his skull as if sensing an impending fight he would have to mitigate. Aymeric needed some tea, but he had to deal with this. He will have to take the time afterwards to make some tea for himself.

“Normally, we would have interrogated you while you were locked up in the Vault,” Aymeric spoke quite slowly, choosing his words carefully while moving his hands away from his temple, “However, it would have been an unwise decision considering your earlier state of agitation. You had also expressed that you disliked that place. Hence why you were brought here instead.”

“Thank you for taking my needs into consideration. However, recent my memories of my returning may be, I do not feel comfortable sharing them at the present moment,” Zephirin vehemently replied.

“Why is that, Ser Zephirin? Is it perhaps you have something to hide? Is it because you do not want Sofine to hear because you think she is quite possibly too weak to for knowing?” Handeloup said angrily, taking everyone by surprise. Handeloup usually wasn't so harsh when questioning people. The harshness was normally left in the very capable hands of Ser Charibert.

“Handeloup… please, don’t be so harsh…” Aymeric started to say.

Zephirin slammed both hands onto Aymeric’s desk, cutting off Aymeric mid sentence. Everyone looked at Zephirin, shock in their eyes. A dark, foreboding aura emanated from him. His eyes shining brightly, hinting at his angered primal form. The blond Elezen was fuming, enraged almost to the point of taking on said primal form. Zephirin didn’t care if he was shaking, he could barely contain his anger, barely able to contain his angered primal form. Bringing up Sofine, calling her weak really struck a nerve. Zephirin knew he could handle taking the heat from people, even taking it off of others especially if it dealt with Sofine. Zephirin glared at Handeloup, causing the older Knight to take a step back in fear.

“It is not that I do not wish to hide it from people. It is because I want to rest, to recuperate before I reveal what happened to me and my fellow brothers of the Heaven’s Ward,” Zephirin said, his voice dangerously low, not attempting to hide his anger. “However, you calling Sofine weak, assuming she is weak just because she is a woman angers me greatly even in my own weakened state. I am not sure if you are aware, but underneath her timid exterior, she is dangerous in her own right. Regardless of this fact, I will defend her with my life.”

“I can confirm this myself,” Lucia chimed in, drawing everyone’s attention to her. “I have sparred with her quite frequently while Zephirin was away. Do not let her timidness fool you. She is one to not be trifled with especially when she’s angry. She is a ferocious healer and combatant.Without doubt she is a force to be reckoned with. I know I can fully trust her with my life.”

Everyone became quiet at Lucia’s statement. Aymeric entered a deep thought, thinking about how to best approach the situation. Handeloup remained quiet, trying to overcome his shock, struggling to contain his fear. Zephirin still remained in his state of extreme agitation, trying his best to calm himself down with no luck. Sofine, who had remained silent the entire time just watching, took the opportunity to approach Zephirin. She needed to calm Zephirin now before the situation got any worse than it already is. She cannot afford to permanently lose Zephirin.

Sofine quietly stepped forward towards Zephirin. It was not best to startle the blond Elezen. Not when he is this angry, this willing to kill someone. He is so close to unleashing his primal form, she knew that much. She stepped up to his side, standing within his field of vision. She slowly placed a hand on his arm, drawing Zephirin’s attention to her gentle touch. Sofine’s free hand reached up to his face, tearing his attention away from her hand and forcing him to look her in the eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile, her eyes conveying to him that she is alright. Her calm aether placating his heavily angered one.

The effect was instant. The anger in his eyes left him. The dark, foreboding aura surrounding him dissipated immediately. He lost all interest in fighting Handeloup, focusing solely on her. The anger he held towards Handeloup disappeared the instant he gazed into Sofine’s eyes. Zephirin still continued to shake, but now not out of anger. Instead, Zephirin felt tired, weak, and exhausted. His muscles ached, his bones felt numb. All of his strength was slowly disappearing, as if being sapped away by the cold despite being warm in the office. In the end, all he could feel was the cold, numbing ache and Sofine’s warm hands and aether. He knew he needed to eat and sleep soon, otherwise he will not make it through the night. Sofine knew that, she always did because of their bond, a bond now strengthened by aether. Zephirin knew Sofine would know the signs of aether sickness.

“Please sit down, Zeph. You need to conserve your strength for the walk home,” Sofine commanded firmly, barely audible over the crackling fire.

“As you wish, Sofi,” whispered Zephirin. Zephirin removed his hands from the table, stepping back from said table. Sofine moved in between Zephirin, guiding him backwards towards the chair directly behind him. Gentle waves of calm washed over Zephirin’ aether, flowing from Sofine’s into him. All the while, they maintained eye contact knowing full well that he needed to see her to calm himself down.

“Sit,” Sofine giving Zephirin another firm command now that the chair sat directly behind him. He complied, not breaking eye contact with her. “Relax and stop stressing. It is not good for you when you are still so weak,” Sofine continued in the same tone of voice, gently helping him sit back into the chair, feeling a sense of arousal from being even slightly dominating. She gave Zephirin, who still had his eyes trained on her, a mischievous smile knowing full well that he too was aroused. She turned around to face a thoughtful Aymeric, a knowing Lucia and a still distraught Handeloup.

“May we be excused, Ser Aymeric?” Sofine asked calmly, a little louder than just a few moments ago, commanding Ser Aymeric’s full attention. Aymeric continued to give her a thoughtful look.

“But we still need to interrogate him,” Handeloup exclaimed gesturing furiously, finally having gained control of himself.

Sofine turned her head towards Handeloup, shooting him a harsh glare, and gave a stern reply, “I will not take ‘no’ for an answer, Ser Handeloup, regardless of your need to interrogate him. He is down with a more severe case of Aether Sickness and needs immediate medical attention. Whatever information you need from him can wait for another day, for when he is well rested. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Handeloup replied in defeat. They all knew it was no use trying to fight with someone who trained under the best Chirurgeon in all of Ishgard.

“I will grant you your wish to leave, Miss Solainteau,” Aymeric stated carefully, “I will come by personally on our original meeting date and time to check up on him. Regardless, I trust you to take care of him, Miss Solainteau. Have a safe journey home.”

“Thank you Ser Aymeric,” Sofine replied, giving him a curt nod. She turned to Zephirin and gently pulled the blond Elezen out of the chair. Sofine pulled him close to her, wrapping one of her arms around his waist, draping his arm around her shoulders ensuring that his hand rested on the opposite shoulder. Sofine gently guided Zephirin out of the Congregation, watching him closely for any signs of weakening. In this moment, Sofine does not care about the looks she will receive. All she cares about now is ensuring that Zephirin is well taken care of and recovering to full health.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many moons after the events of Azys Lla, Sofine Solainteau, Ser Zephirin de Valhourdin's 'hidden' maidservant, prays to Halone for his safe return. By the grace of the Fury, Ser Zephirin's life is spared. He returns to a changing Ishgard free to nurture the relationship he holds most dear.
> 
> Sofine and Zephirin arriving home after their meeting.

Sofine and Zephirin stepped out of the Congregation into the biting cold of Ishgard. The snowflakes still falling, swirling towards wherever gravity pulls it. Sofine charged forward, with Zephirin still clinging to her. As much as she would love to sit with him at their favorite bench in the Jeweled Crozier to enjoy it with him, she avoided it not wishing to make Zephirin even sicker. Sofine guided Zephirin towards a quiet subdivision of the nobles’ housing where Zephirin’s ancestral home resided. Sofine navigated through winding streets lined with houses and small parks, passing by nobles and their servants, leaving a wave of confused looks behind them. Sofine’s determined to get home, determined to heal Zephirin regardless of what people thought.

Soon enough, Zephirin’s home came into their view, a welcoming sight for both, even more so for Zephirin. Zephirin missed being home, not as much as he missed Sofine, but still he yearned to be home with her. He tightened his grip on Sofine’s shoulder, his arm subconsciously drawing her closer to his armor clad body, closing the gap between the two. Sofine picked up her pace slightly at the sight of their house, receiving an unusual huff of tiredness from Zephirin. She sensed his yearning to be home with her through their aether enhanced bond accompanied by a tired undercurrent. She shot him a concerned glance, worrying heavily that she may be pushing him too hard yet wishing to fulfill his need to return home.

Sensing her distress, Zephirin glanced down at Sofine, feeling her worry through their bond. He bent down slightly, head angled dangerously near hers, murmuring breathlessly into her ear, “Please do not worry too much about me, my love. I will be fine. I have you taking care of me.” He gave her a gentle squeeze, sending her comforting waves of aether.

A sigh escaped Sofine’s lips. She pulled him tight against her, closing what little distance remained between them, helping him readjust to his full height in the process. Sofine felt her cheeks heat up at hearing him calling her his love. Zephirin rarely said that before joining the Heaven’s Ward, even rarer while in the Heaven’s Ward, and practically non-existent when he disappeared. She almost stopped them then and there just to hug him and bury her face into his chest to hide her embarrassment and joy from him. Then again, he already knew from the subtle embarrassed tones in the aether she sent him through their bond.

Sofine slowed, receiving a sigh of relief from Zephirin. He relaxed against Sofine, sharing more of his weight onto her. Sofine adjusted to the added weight on her shoulders. She could feel his exhaustion seeping through him, weakening him with every step. Her concern for his well-being rose, praying her fears do not come to pass. He still had his arm draped around Sofine’s shoulders, hand resting on her shoulder. Sofine knew that Zephirin still needed her support for he has been feeling weaker since he left the Vault. Damn this cursed aether sickness.

Sofine guided Zephirin up the short flight of stairs to the front door of the Valhourdin estate. At the top of the steps, she readjusted Zephirin’s weight, freeing her arm to re-position Zephirin and grab her key. She gently nudged him to stand behind her. She draped his other arm around her free shoulder, allowing him to place more of his weight onto her shoulders. She felt a startled vibe slip through their ethereal bond from Zephirin, earning him a gentle reassurance from her. She felt his arms tighten on her, shuffling closer to her, showing some remnant of strength left.

Sofine pulled out her key from her right pocket at the front of her bustle, quickly unlocking and opening the door in one swift movement. She guided Zephirin through the door into a well lit hallway. She closed the door behind them and locked it up tight. They both let out a sigh of relief, knowing that they felt safer within the confines of their home. Regaining her composure, Sofine re-positioned Zephirin to stand to her side again before escorting Zephirin towards his private chambers. She needed to get Zephirin out of his armor and into warmer, comfier clothing.

They shuffled down the wide hallway towards the stairs. Sofine turned her head towards Zephirin, trusting herself to lead him to his chambers. She barely noticed her surroundings as she directed Zephirin down the hallway, caring only for the well-being of Zephirin. They passed by paintings of Ishgard and of Halone on currant purple walls imprinted with the Valhourdin crest. Strategically placed wall lanterns, manor candelabras and even a manor side-table with a brass pricket lined the hallway. They illuminated said hallway with a soft glow, emitting enough warmth to fight off the harsh coldness from outside.

Sofine focused solely on Zephirin, helping him climb up the stairs slowly. Watching him closely as she guided him up the stairs to the private quarters, looking for any other signs of aether sickness. She watched his face, noticing a strained look developing across his features. The corners of his mouth twitched, yet remained tense. His eyes shifted between being in focus and unfocused. He had paled significantly since they left the Vault earlier this afternoon. No doubt a result of the aether sickness continuing to fight for control over his body. She could feel him fighting for control, fighting off the tiredness just long enough for them to walk down the hall to his chambers.

Zephirin let out a sigh of relief when Sofine ushered him into his chambers. It wasn’t massive by any means, just large enough to accommodate the furniture he required. Sofine steered him towards the large bed across the well lit room. Warmth had filled the room stemming from the fireplace in a corner of the room, thankful that the thick curtains covering the windows trapped in the heat. She had maintained his bedroom, as well as the rest of the house, quite well, keeping it impeccably clean, but well loved, comfortable, and much the same as before he left.

Zephirin found himself stopped a few feet from the large bed, his side void of the warm body of Sofine. In turn, Sofine faced him her dark gray eyes having traveling away from his face and down to his chest. Subconsciously, Zephirin moved closer to her to accommodate for her shorter stature. His hands gravitating towards her hips, taking hold and stabilizing himself from potentially falling. He bowed his head, almost resting it upon hers taking deep breaths of her scent of honey and milk. He loved this scent on her. It reminded him of why he loved her so deeply. Her gentleness, her soft spoken manner, her caring nature. It brought about his protectiveness of her, his need to care for her, triggering his lustful urges and need to claim her for his. Zephirin trusted Sofine and she had never betrayed that trust in their intimate moments, or otherwise.

The dark haired female Elezen slowly began to undo the straps and ties to Zephirin’s armor, careful to not jostle the weary blond. Deft fingers worked, leaving ghosting touches each time she went for a strap, as she removed each piece. A red tinge flooded Zephirin’s cheeks, feeling himself harden at her slight touches. His lustful urges making it increasingly difficult to not grab Sofine and smother her lips with his, becoming increasingly difficult to not claim her then and there.

Sofine’s face flushed, red tinge covering her cheeks. She felt Zephirin’s carnal urges through their bond for he did not dare to cover it up. A pang of lust fluttered through her, pooling in her lower abdomen. Her breath quickened, heart beating fast as if it was fluttering away from her, her breasts feeling unusually sensitive. She stole a quick glance up revealing the blond eyeing her quite passionately, smirking at feeling her arousal through their bond.

Finally, Sofine had stripped him down to the garb he usually wore under his armor. He had been stripped down to nothing more than a soft black shirt and a pair of dragonskin breeches. The neck of the shirt hung open showing off his pale skin, collarbones, and exposing a little bit of his chest. His breeches stretched tight, straining itself over his massive erection, impressive for his diminutive stature. Sofine paused briefly to take in the sight of an aroused Zephirin, another pang of desire coursed through her causing her to shiver in anticipation, the desire in her abdomen intensifying. Lewdly remembering just how thick and pleasantly long his cock is. Sofine looked up into Zephirin’s green eyes again while one hand mindlessly reached up to caress his face as the other rested on his chest.

Zephirin took this moment to pull Sofine close wrapping his arms tightly around her, pressing himself hard against her. A small gasp escaped Sofine’s lips as she felt Zephirin’s hard cock press against her stomach, feeling the heat emanating from his enlarged erection causing another wave of arousal to surge through her. Both thoroughly enjoying this embrace. Zephirin lowered his head covering the remaining distance between their faces, pressing his lips against hers, fervently kissing her quite passionately and eliciting a soft moan from both.

After smothering her relentlessly with kisses, Zephirin pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. A sigh of content escaped their lips. Cheeks tinged red, eyes sharing a lustful look between them. Yearning to be consumed with desire, craving for more intimacy, and longing for more cuddling. The desire to make love to each other growing stronger with each passing second. Oh how they missed these intimate moments that they had once shared before, leaving them craving and wanting for more.

As much as Sofine wished to remain in Zephirin’s warm embrace, she needed to ensure Zephirin recovered enough before even considering allowing him to claim her. Albeit, he already has. Just not officially due to certain circumstances previously preventing Zephirin from courting her. Sofine can only hope that Zephirin will work up the courage to court her now that he is free from Thordan’s reign. In the meantime, his health and well-being are important to her despite wanting him to fuck her now.

Sofine nudged Zephirin towards his large bed, urging him to step over his discarded armor. She insisted he sleep instead of giving in to his lust through their shared bond. A frustrated groan escaped Zephirin’s lips. A whimper followed his groan at the loss of contact from her and the inability to finish. Sofine shot him a sad smile, her hand brushing quite sensually across his exposed skin as he tumbled onto the bed disappointingly. She hated denying him his release just as much as him.

“As much as I would love you to allow you to take me, you need the rest more,” Sofine uttered softly, pulling the blankets over Zephirin to cover his body.

“My love, please,” Zephirin whispered in protest before being silenced by a mild glare and her index finger pressing against his firm, but soft lips.

“Shhh… I will hear none of this protest until you have gathered your strength. Nor will I allow you to take me until you feel better. You will rest and you will eat when I bring you food,” the words were quiet yet commanding, her fingers moving from silencing him to gently caressing his cheek allowing him to respond to her question. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, my love,” Zephirin responded softly.

“Good, now sleep,” Sofine purred. She bent down, pressed her lips against his, unrelenting in smothering him with wistful kisses before finally pulling away from him.

“As you wish, my love,” Zephirin replied quietly, voice husky with a slight hint of fatigue within it. He drifted off to sleep, green eyes flickering close. Exhaustion finally taking hold of the stubborn blond elezen.

Sofine wandered silently over to Zephirin’s discarded armor. Gingerly, she picked up the separate pieces separately. She transported each individual piece as silently as possible. The dark haired Elezen quickly and meticulously arranged his armor on an armor dummy located discreetly next to the door, taking care not to wake the sleeping Zephirin. Once she had tied on his greatsword to the back of the dummy Sofine moved towards the door quietly. She paused for a moment just as she was about to leave, turning to face the sleeping Zephirin, taking in the peacefulness that overcame him. A satisfied look plastered across her rather plain features, content that he is finally resting, recuperating from the stressful time of returning from the aether. After a few moments she silently closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar just so that she doesn’t wake him from the click of the door shutting, heading off to the kitchen to prepare supper.


	5. An Affectionate Dinnertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many moons after the events of Azys Lla, Sofine Solainteau, Ser Zephirin de Valhourdin's 'hidden' maidservant, prays to Halone for his safe return. By the grace of the Fury, Ser Zephirin's life is spared. He returns to a changing Ishgard free to nurture the relationship he holds most dear.
> 
> Zephirin shows Sofine an unusual amount of affection.

For the last few hours, Sofine had been tirelessly working on supper in the kitchen. By this point in time, she had gotten the Heavensegg soup to the right consistency she was looking for. She had worked hard to learn this difficult recipe and had enjoyed it in the past. Several times throughout the last few hours, she had thought about heading back upstairs to climb into his bed and cuddle with Zephirin or even just to check up on him. However, she knew if she left the soup unattended for too long it would be ruined. All she needed to do now is take it off the stove to let it thicken on a nearby counter. Sofine had to trust the feeling of calmness she felt from him through their aether enhanced bond.

Suddenly, she felt a disturbance in their bond. A gentle ripple in the slow moving river of aether. The fogginess of waking up filtering through into her senses. A hint of fear trickled in before a sense tranquility washed over her. Zephirin had woken up from his slumber. A wave of relief overcame her, happy that he hadn’t succumbed to death. She figured that he was too stubborn to die just yet. Thankfully, by the time Zephirin arrived, the Heavensegg soup would have finished thickening. Sofine gently pulled the hot pot of soup off the stove and setting it down on the counter next to her. She bustled about setting up for dinner. Sofine shuffled around the counter to the nearby cabinet containing the dishes, pulling out two bowls and a ladle before returning to the pot of warm soup.

Sofine had began to ladle the soup into the bowls when she felt a gentle reassurance through the bond before the door to the kitchen abruptly swung open. Zephirin casually walked into the room, still somewhat sleepy from his nap. A yawn escaped his lips as he stretched himself out. Zephirin strolled towards Sofine, rubbing away the excess sleepiness from his eyes.

“I see you have woken up. How are you feeling?” she asked him, continuing to ladle soup into bowls.

“Yes, thank you for making me sleep instead of fucking you. I feel better,” he responded.

“Good! You are very welcome,” Sofine spoke, throwing him a smile over her shoulder. “You will eat when I am done ladling these into bowls, okay?”

“As you wish, my love,” he answered sheepishly, glad that he has her taking care of his well-being.

Zephirin approached Sofine from behind, looping his arms around her waist pulling himself up close to her so not to disrupt her ladling the last of the hot soup into bowls. His hands gently massaged her lower abdomen just below her navel affectionately. He buried his face into her neck, planting gentle kisses as he breathed in the all too familiar honey milk scent of Sofine. Although a nap may have helped him, he still hardened at this kind of intimacy, well any kind of intimacy with Sofine. He loved her too much, so much so that he couldn’t resist gently thrusting his hips into hers and drawing their attention to his massive bulge.

“You have been more intimate recently,” Sofine commented, a hint of surprise in her voice “Not that I am complaining. It’s just a little surprising. It is unlike you to be as intimate as you are now.”

“I am sorry, my love,” came a muffled response “I just missed you so much. I missed all the intimate times we shared, rare as they were beforehand. All the cuddling, the nuzzling, the hugs, the kissing... I missed it greatly. I just missed being in your presence so much that I cannot resist your allure anymore. I must atone for my absence and the lack of intimate contact since we last were together.”

He paused for a moment before quickly muttering “I can stop if you would like.”

“No! Please don’t stop!” Sofine shot back, shock ringing in her voice before a gentle tone took over “It is quite refreshing. I missed you deeply. I missed all our intimate moments together. All of it. I don’t want you to stop the intimate moments. So please, don’t stop!”

“As you wish, my lovely kitten,” he whispered into her ear, having lifted his head from her neck. “I wish to claim you as mine, again. Properly too.”

Sofine shot him a questioning side glance before responding “Did you not already do that when we first met as children?”

“Yes, but I wish to claim you in ways we could not when we were children. I wish to claim you in ways that being a Knight of the Heaven’s Ward had denied us for so long,” Zephirin paused for a second, his mind racing, the words he spoke next almost lodging itself in his throat “What I mean to say is I want to court you, to marry you, to live the rest of our lives together as the lovers we were meant to be. Will you allow me to claim you as mine?”

Sofine’s breath hitched, cheeks flushing a red tinge. She almost dropped the ladle on the floor, instead favoring to set it down on the counter next to the hot, empty pot. Sofine felt ecstatic, happy that he wished to court her. Out of all the women he met throughout the years, highborn and lowborn alike, he chose her, a lowly maidservant, instead of one of them.

Almost forgetting that she had not responded, Sofine quickly replied, “I accept your offer of courtship and marriage! I will allow you to claim me as yours!”

“Thank you!” Zephirin breathed quietly, his hot breath rushing against her ear. All sense of fear and anxiety he had pent up dissipated, happy that she accepted him. He gave her an affectionate kiss along her jawline at the base of her ear, following it with a gentle nuzzle. Sofine leaned into the nuzzle, enjoying the affection shown and glad she had finished ladling the soup.

Swiftly, Sofine twisted around in his arms, turning to face him directly, and startling Zephirin slightly. One of her hands reached up, entangling itself into his hair. She yanked his face towards hers, their lips smashing together. Her other hand gripping his shirt tightly as she devoured his mouth with passionate kisses. Zephirin returned her affection quite forcefully, a hand subconsciously reaching up and entangling itself into her hair, tongue forcing itself through her lips and into her mouth. His other arm tightened its grip around her waist, her body pressed against his snugly. He struggled to ignore his bulging erection, ultimately failing as his hips ground into hers earning lewd moans from the both of them.

Sofine broke their sensual kissing, gasping for air. Zephirin’s forehead rested against hers, bodies still pressed snugly together and hands remaining entangled in each other’s hair. “As much as I would love to continue to embrace you, you need to eat before the soup gets too cold,” Sofine spoke up after a few moments.

A frustrated growl escaped his lips. Zephirin answered quietly, “Yes of course, my love. Allow me to help you set up the table.”

Zephirin gave her a tight, reassuring squeeze, gently kissing her now swollen lips. He reluctantly let her go, lingering by her side before wandering over to the silverware cabinet at the far end of the counter against the farthest wall from the door to grab some soup spoons. Sofine carefully carried the two steaming bowls of soup over to a nearby table tucked away from prying eyes at the far end of the kitchen.

She had been thankful that Zephirin’s parents had the forethought of keeping a dining table and a bench down here in the kitchen for Zephirin and her. Considering that she and Zephirin had often raided the kitchen to eat something in the middle of the night or after a training session. Fondly remembering their late night caressing in the kitchen. She had kept it much the same, liking the familiar surroundings. She figured that this sense of familiarity would help Zephirin heal.

Sofine placed the food gently next to the spoons Zephirin had carefully arranged before she sat down on the bench to the left of Zephirin. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her close to him leaving no room between them. He withdrew his arm from her waist in favor of resting his hand on her inner thigh, mindlessly caressing her thigh with his thumb while his other hand picked up his soup spoon. Sofine’s left hand mindlessly intertwined itself into his, thumb fondling with the back of his hand as his hand continues to caress her inner thigh.

Before Sofine could begin eating, Zephirin set down his spoon, reached over and took hold of her chin. He turned her head towards him, locking green eyes upon dark gray ones. A faint hint of confusion hidden in her eyes. Zephirin hastily planted a gentle, loving kiss onto her lips before retreating. He turned his head slightly away from her, trying to hide the faint tinge of red gracing his cheeks. He quickly glanced over at Sofine, her cheeks still tinged red. A shy smile gracing his lips before returning his attention to his food, leaving her with the feeling of wanting more.

Sofine felt a faint warmth blooming on her cheeks, the familiar feeling that usually accompanied the red tinge on her cheeks. A flood of giddiness surged forward from her heart, filling her with happiness. She gushed quite blissfully at the memory of the adorable look Zephirin shot her mere seconds earlier. Zephirin peered over again, spoon full of soup in his mouth, feeling her bliss causing his red tinged face to deepen to a darker shade of red at the sight of her beautiful face so full of joy. He quickly averted his gaze, eliciting a happy squeal from her. It captivated Sofine, engraving this feeling, this memory this particular moment of him into her mind.

Yet, Sofine knew full well that she did not want to feel his wrath for not eating. She knew just as well that Zephirin would scold her just as firmly as she would if she did not eat either. She hastily picked up her spoon and began to eat. They ate in a comfortable silence, relishing in each other’s company.


	6. Post Dinnertime Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many moons after the events of Azys Lla, Sofine Solainteau, Ser Zephirin de Valhourdin's 'hidden' maidservant, prays to Halone for his safe return. By the grace of the Fury, Ser Zephirin's life is spared. He returns to a changing Ishgard free to nurture the relationship he holds most dear.
> 
> Zephirin finally gets a chance to show Sofine how much he loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers beware! A wild NSFW chapter has appeared!

The delicious taste of the Heavensegg soup Sofine had made lingered in their mouths as they relaxed after eating the entire pot of said soup. They leaned back against the cool wall, allowing the food to settle. Sofine leaned her head against Zephirin’s shoulder, rubbing her cheek against his upper arm. Finally she’sable to breathe in some of Zephirin’s earthy and vaguely woody scent.vZephirin glanced down before bending over to plant a kiss on top of her forehead. He inhaled a little bit of her scent of honey milk, glad for it’s soothing smell. A content sigh escaped their lips, feeling satisfied and sleepy.

Sofine’s eyes had begun to shut, fatigue overtaking her senses. She felt at ease leaning up against Zephirin, enjoying cuddling up to him after having a nice meal. She felt content with just sitting here and enjoying this moment instead of having to clean up after cooking dinner. Yet, the sooner she cleaned up the dishes, the sooner she can return to cuddling up to Zephirin. Coming out of her reverie, Sofine let out a dejected exhale. Sofine lifted her head off of his shoulder, disentangling her hand from his. She began to move off the bench and away from him.

“Sofine,” Zephirin called to her softly while grabbing her wrist, drawing her attention to him. He looked at her through half-lidded eyes, voice pleading with her, “Please don’t leave my side.”

Sofine’s breath hitched, a pained look on her face. She did not want to leave his side knowing that he needed her comfort, especially after the most recent ordeal he had just faced in returning from wherever he had gone too. Sofine’s free arm reached up and gently stroked his face, his hand tightening even harder onto her wrist.

She responded in a calm, firm tone, “Zephirin, please… you know I will never leave your side again. Have faith that I will return to the cuddling in full force. However, I do need to complete one more chore before taking you back up to bed. I must clean the dishes before it becomes too difficult to clean. I promise.”

A frustrated growl escaped Zephirin’s lips. He dislikes the feeling of being separated from her welling in his heart. He sent her a mild glare, hoping to sway his stubborn lover. Sofine remained unyielding and determined. With a heavy sigh, he let her go. Zephirin spoke quietly, feeling dejected “Fine. However, allow me to help you. I do not wish to see you hurt yourself.”

“Sure, just be careful okay?” Sofine answered quietly, a frown plastered across her lips.

With a simple nod from Zephirin, she began to bustle about the kitchen, pulling the water pails off their hooks. While Sofine warmed up two pails of water in the fire, Zephirin slid off the bench moving dirty dishes down the table with him in favor of being in reach. He wandered around the counter, picking up the ladle along the way. He figured he will move the lukewarm soup pot when his hands were not so full. He did not feel like wasting what little strength he had in carrying too much stuff at once. Zephirin knew he would mentally beat himself up for it after he got a stern lecture from Sofine. He shivered at the mere thought of it.

Sofine had been silently watching him while she waited for the water to heat up. She shook her head slightly, letting out a huff through her slightly parted lips. She couldn’t help but smile at him. Zephirin turned around from placing the dishes in the wash basin to see Sofine smiling at him. A slight lustful fluttering of his heart, craving her and overwhelming his senses, seeping through their bond. His cheeks flushed a slightly pink color, subconsciously rubbing the back of his head quite sheepishly. Sofine returned to keeping vigil over the warming water, suddenly self-conscious of her growing desire for him.

Zephirin brushed past her, carefully maneuvering the still warm soup pot towards the sink. He delicately placed the pot in the wash basin next to the dishes, satisfied with his dishes placement, ensuring that the stopper was properly placed in the drain. Sofine shuffled behind him, pulling the pots of warm water off of the fire. Zephirin turned his head in time to watch her shuffle towards the sink with a pail of water in each hand, making sure that she doesn’t hurt herself carrying it over, a determined look gracing her features. He stepped off to the side as she got closer, giving her more space to dump the water into the sink, standing next to the drying rack. She offered a quick, tight smile towards Zephirin before gingerly pouring the heated liquid into the wash basin. Sofine deposited both pails back onto their respective hooks.

Grabbing the cleaning towels from the counter space next to the wash basin, Sofine began scrubbing the dishes clean, wiping away the left over grim of the soup humming a familiar Ishgardian tune she had heard in the Forgotten Knight. He inched closer to her, picking up a drying towel in the process. It was customary for him to assist her in cleaning the dishes, more often then not she will be washing while he dried the dishes. When they were younger, it helped them bond but it eventually became habit to wash the dishes together.

A short while later, the last of the dishes had been washed. As Zephirin wiped it dry, Sofine pulled the plug at the bottom of the sink, setting it off to the side to dry. She hung up the wet cleaning towel to dry out over the sink. Sofine reached over to the dry towel hanging next to the sink, quickly dry her wet hands. She turned around to the sound of Zephirin depositing the dish onto the drying rack. She watched him carefully hang up the drying towel next to the wet towel, keeping an eye out for any other signs of aether sickness. Zephirin turned his head towards her, offering up a smirk.

Zephirin stepped close to Sofine. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, enveloping her in a warm embrace. Sofine rested her arms on his chest, her hands gently massaging his chest through his shirt. She buried her face into his chest, taking a deep breath, inhaling his familiar earthy, woody scent. She felt one of his hands entangle itself into her hair, his body shifting slightly allowing him to kiss the top of her head. Zephirin tightened his grip around her, pressing her hard against his body and his hardened cock. She nuzzled his chest, feeling comforted by his embrace.

A lustful flame ignited within Sofine fueled by feeling Zephirin’s erection pressing hard against her, causing her to loose what remaining willpower she had over her lustful urges. One of her hands reached up, entangling itself in his hair and tugged his face towards hers, forcing him to bend down and kiss her. He moaned into her mouth as her other hand ghosted down his abs towards his hot, stiffened member. She could tell, pressed as close as she is to his hips, that he wanted her just as badly as she wants him at this moment. She wanted to feel him, to feel his burning heat against her hand. In favor of being unable to rub her thigh against the hardness in his crotch, her free hand untied the laces of his breeches enough to slip her hand down the flatness of his abs, feeling them twitch beneath her palm, and onto the growing stiffness between his legs.

As her fingers closed around his thickness, he cried out against her mouth, breaking the kiss to bury his face into her neck. Her fingers couldn't closed around him. He was so _thick_. Excitement mingled with adrenaline in their bond. She couldn't help herself. Zephirin’s face was still buried in her neck, his hips rocking hard against her thigh rhythmically. He moaned quite loudly into her neck, not caring if anyone heard his pleasure. It’s not like they were the only ones left at this time of night. She began to pump her hand up and down his length. With his massive erection being trapped in his breeches, she couldn't properly tell, nor could she remember the last time he was in her, but he seemed… _pleasantly_ long. She gave him a good squeeze. His knees buckled, almost toppling onto Sofine, but he caught himself, his legs trembling from pleasure.

“Sofine, please,” he hissed in a strained whisper, unable to not be excied by her enthusiasm. “In my room please,” he managed to say. His green eyes looked up from her neck and locked onto her gray ones and Sofine felt a responding wetness soaking her undergarments.

“As you wish, my love,” she murmured, her voice thick with lust, as he released her from his embrace.

Sofine reached out and slid her hand into Zephirin’s larger hand, fingers intertwining with each other. Sofine carefully guided Zephirin away from the kitchen, towards the upper floors where his bed chambers were. She remained a bit weary of his aether sickness, but nonetheless felt excited to finally sleep with Zephirin after such a long separation from each other. Zephirin merely followed, beaming with delight that his lover is finally able to accompany him to bed. The desperation from desire radiating from the both of them urged them forward, causing them to hurry, driving them almost into a frenzied state by the time they reached his room on the top floor.

The moment the door to Zephirin’s bed chambers closed, he was on her. His arms were pulling at her clothes, running over her skin, gently nudging her to his large bed. His mouth smashed into hers, covering her own with his, smothering her lips with passionate kisses, relentless and hungry for her. She wanted to tease him first. She wanted to tie him up to his own bed, she had wanted to take him and dominate him until he begged her for his release. However, that all changed when she felt his hands on her breasts, through her clothes, tenderly caressing them. Before she knew it, he had stripped her of her dress, literally tearing them off of her. Still, he had been gentle with her, carefully nudging her towards his bed.

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, having torn bits and pieces of Sofine’s clothing along the way. They were glad that his heavy armor and greatsword had been properly put away. The rest was yanked off in a flurry of movement, hastened by desperation and desire. She needed to feel him inside her. It was becoming too much for her, especially after their long separation. The desire was an intense warmth, needing his heavy erection to soothe it. When they were completely naked, she barely noticed the scars scattered across his body. Suddenly, his mouth was pulling on her right nipple and one of his hands was pinching the other. She lost the capacity to think. She gasped at the warm, wet feel on her breast. Her back arching without thought. Her hands entangling into his hair, holding him there even as her legs tightened around his waist, trying to draw him closer. His teeth grazed the sensitive tip of her breast and Sofine cried out, not caring if anyone heard her pleasure.

“Please kiss me, Zeph, please,” begged Sofine, attempting to pull his face towards hers.

“So eager to have me now, aren't you my dearly beloved? Very well, I will surrender myself to my lustful desires,” Zephirin growled as he released her breast. The grip on his hair tightened as she dragged his face to her own. Their lips met, kissing with such hunger and ferocity that shocked the both of them. They had never wanted each other this much before. _Fuck_ , they had never been this aroused by such a simple touching before and he hadn’t even had the chance to play with her, yet she was already so close. This must be what happens when he’s finally able to give in to her, to devote the rest of his life to her without fear of the Blessing of Thordan.

Zephirin collapsed against her with a growl when she denied him access to inside her mouth. The heat from his crotch seared the soft, pale skin of her thigh. She quickly found herself rocking her hips, trying to get him between her legs where she had denied him all afternoon. He had given in, loosing all his patience as well. His hands gripped her thighs and spread them far apart. He held her legs down, exposing the pink folds between her labia. He broke away from their lustful kissing to look down at her body. She’s so open, so ready, and quite literally _dripping_ for him. For once he let loose a string of curses, an unusual thing for him to do. Suddenly, she felt the tip of him, surprisingly large for his relatively diminutive form, sliding hard against her wet, hot labia. He growled in frustration when he couldn't find her entrance. Zephirin is too hot, too enraged by his lust to focus.

Her fingers gently directed him inside of her. They gasped together at the feel. She was so open, so ready for him, but it had been many moons since they had been able to indulge in this particular past time. Once Zephirin had become the Very Reverend Archimandrite of the Heaven’s Ward, well, their sex life had become non-existent, almost. She had waited for him, for this moment, for years. So he had to work his way inside her, inch by heavenly inch, stretching her out _so much_. _Praise Halone, he is so_ _ **enormous**_! Zephirin supported himself with one arm, the other busy holding one of her legs down flat against the bed to give him deeper access into her wet sex. Their hips finally met, his surprisingly long length completely buried deep inside her. His face pressed against the side of her neck, his shaky breath-like moans hot against her neck. He bit her neck hard, holding her in place as he went from pinning her leg down onto the mattress to pulling her hips up, angling her closer so he could fuck her more easily. He began to, slowly at first, pulling out almost to the tip before plunging in once more. Unable to stop herself, she clenched tight around him, feeling his frenulum smacking against her entrance.

Zephirin roared with pleasure, shoving Sofine down into the bed with the intense force of his thrusts, his hips aggressively shoving hers deep into the soft mattress. He was thrusting into her quite passionately now, unable to keep a steady rhythm. It didn’t matter much anymore. Their bodies were pressed so close, skin sliding against each other, slick with their sweat. Her arms held him close, his weight heavy against her small chest. His arms slid beneath her, grabbing her waist and her ass hard as he fucked her with a fervor Sofine matched, lewd moans escaping their lips fueling their already strong lustful urges.

Every thrust rubbed his groin against her clit, the roughness of his pubic hairs providing extra stimulation to her overly sensitive wet sex. His weight on her was heavy, but at the same time she was able to breathe and move against him. Zephirin’s fingers dug into her flesh with each thrust and moan, pulling her closer even as his hips rocked against her own. Her legs tightened around his waist, giving him very little room to pull out. The friction was enough to build her up. She hadn’t felt so full of him, so stretched to capacity in such a long time. His mouth found hers, his tongue forcing itself past her lips, mirroring what his hips were doing against hers. Oh Halone, his cock is so thick, so _aroused_! His skin and pubic hair rubbing against her clit, her blood rushing to it, making it swollen and engorged with desire. Every thrust caressed and teased her. The sounds of their lewd moans and grunts mixing in, almost overpowering, the sounds of their slick sexes coming together as it echoed across the room.

“Nngghh,” Sofine moaned loudly into Zephirin’s mouth as he continued to kiss her, a very powerful orgasm finally hitting her. Her body tensed, every muscle straining, fighting against the pleasure pulsing through her core. It was too much for her to handle. The feeling was too intense, her clit was too sensitive, her vagina too _full_ of his massive cock. Halone, he was filling her completely! She screamed, finally breaking apart from the kiss, a second orgasm coursing through her. It wasn't as strong as the first, but strong enough to make her back arch and her hips buck violently against him.

“Sofine!!!!” Zephirin half growled, half cried as he gave a few final thrusts, unable to control himself for much longer. He pushed himself as deep inside of her as he could and spilled his seed into her, his erection violently twitching against the tight walls of her sex as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. He ground his hips against hers, his body tensing. After what seemed like forever, he collapsed on top of her, his breathing heavy and strained. Sofine refused to relax her legs still hooked around his waist. Instead, she held him inside of her still, her hands disentangling themselves from his sweat soaked hair in favor of guiding his face to hers to kiss affectionately. Her mouth moved against his weakly, now a soft question. It took a few moments, but he responded in kind. His lips kissing her gently. By Halone, he was still hard inside of her, even after all of that.

Sofine broke the kiss with a quiet, weak chuckle. “Zeph, my love. How can you still be so hard?”

The older, blond Elezen buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her honey milk sent. “I will always want you, need you, and love you Sofine. Always,” he said, his voice low and hoarse, probably sore and hurt from all the screaming and groaning. Sofine ran her fingertips up and down the sweat soaked skin of his back, enjoying feeling the contours of his muscles. She half-smiled, looking down upon him with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Hmm….. I think I have some ideas to test that theory. Mostly involving me dominating you and maybe a few silk scarves and ropes.”

Zephirin moaned as he rolled off of Sofine, but kept her really close, pulling her onto his chest. His erection popping out of her, earning a whine from the both of them. It lay heavy, wet and still so hot and bothered against her thigh. Oh Halone, that did things to her.

“Forget the scarves,” he whispered, trailing kisses up the side of her neck and along her jaw. “But, I would love it if you dominated me in bed with the ropes, I am more than willing to return the favor. Promise me that much at the very least.”

Sofine grinned, a twinkle in her eyes as she suddenly rolled him completely onto his back, her thighs pinning his hips down onto the bed.

“I’ll take you up on that, my lovely Zephirin. That is a promise! All I ask is that you rest at least” she said sductively, leaning down to leave a trail of bite marks down the side of his throat, her fingers already ghosting their way down his tight abs towards the throbbing, aching heat between her lover’s legs.

“With pleasure, my lovely kitten, for I will always remain aroused for you,” he said, a smirk playing across his lips.

She had a long road ahead of her. She couldn't wait to get started.


	7. An Early Morning Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many moons after the events of Azys Lla, Sofine Solainteau, Ser Zephirin de Valhourdin's 'hidden' maidservant, prays to Halone for his safe return. By the grace of the Fury, Ser Zephirin's life is spared. He returns to a changing Ishgard free to nurture the relationship he holds most dear.
> 
> Sofine give Zephirin an early morning surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers beware! A wild NSFW chapter has appeared! Again...

Sofine woke the next morning to her face buried into Zephirin’s chest, head resting on a pillow propped up by his muscled arm. His other arm draped across her hips. She found her legs intertwined with Zephirin’s, securing her lower half to him. Sofine delicately adjusted her head to where she could take a peek at his face, watching his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, unburdened by stresses of life. Suddenly, his brow furrowed, wide lips forming a frown. His arms tightening around her, pulling Sofine close to him, what little space in between them disappearing. Unconsciously grinding his hips against hers, his dick stiffening from the movement. She felt Zephirin bury his face into her hair, hot air ruffling her hair in time with his slow, sleep induced breathing.  
Sofine sighed contently. She nuzzled her face into his chest, an overwhelming sense of comfortableness and happiness washing over her. She finally felt safe and secure now that he has returned. She hadn’t felt this safe since the day Zephirin had disappeared. It feels so good to be back in his arms again, to finally feel protected again. She felt content with living life like this, happy with living the rest of her life in the warm embrace of Zephirin. As much as she would love a lazy day of cuddling, she still has to tend to her tasks. Figuring that it was about breakfast time, Sofine attempted to wiggle out of Zephirin’s warm embrace only to be met with him tightening his arms around her even tighter.  
“Stay,” Zephirin’s husky voice, riddled with sleep, mumbled through her hair, sending shivers of lust down her spine.  
“It is getting late, Zeph.”  
“Please stay, Sofi,” he whispered. The arm around her waist moved to caress her sides lovingly and gently.  
“You must eat, even if it’s just Frumenty with milk and honey. Aren't you even a tiny bit hungry? Especially after last night?” she asked quietly. She felt his lips kiss the top of her head, moving down to her forehead as his other arm shifted her head back.  
“I just want to lay here with you,” he mumbled, his gruff voice sending desire coursing through her body and settling between her legs, hot breath heating up her forehead.  
Sofine sighed in bliss. She tilted her head back a little more, giving his face her full attention. Zephirin momentarily held her gaze through half-lidded, lustful eyes before pressing his soft lips against hers. All fight left her with that gentle kiss, already sold on the idea of just laying in bed with him. Suddenly, he grabbed her waist lightly, holding her steady as he began to grind his hips into hers. She gasped at the feeling of his hardened cock rubbing against her stomach at a faster pace, his pleasured groans making her wet.  
“Nnnggh...” Sofine let a moan escape her parted lips as she began to move her hips in sync with his, their pleasure intensifying. The hand that was caressing her sides slowly slid down to her ass to give it a squeeze, his lips now kissing a mark he left last night.  
“Nnnggh…. Zephirin...” his name slipped her lips in a throaty moan. Sofine’s lust got the best of her, her moans and gasps just barely audible over the quiet crackling of the smoldering embers of the fire. Zephirin squeezed her ass again, earning him a squeak of pleasure from Sofine. He sighed in pleasure, enjoying the pleasure of having her body pressed up against his.  
“I love you, Sofi,” he groans as his cock growing harder, his desire for her burgeoning just as fast as his thick dick. The only thought going through his mind was that he wanted her, wanted to feel her tight pussy around his aroused cock and he wanted her now.  
“I love you too, Zeph,” she murmured.  
A soft gasp escaped Zephirin’s lips as Sofine forcefully shoved him onto his back, lidded eyes full of desire watching her take dominance over him. A lustful smirk playing across her lips as one of her hands gently caressed his jaw, her lips lovingly grazing the other side. She tenderly ground her wet folds against his hard cock, a pleasured whine escaping his lips. Zephirin rocked his hips in an attempt to get his cock into her now, his pleasured whines growing more desperate. His hands latching onto her hips, quickening the pace in which her wet folds rubbed against his shaft. He was so eager, so open, so ready for her to fuck him. Despite their lustful encounter last night, he felt even more aroused by her simply dominating him, he was already so close.  
Sofine paused her hip swaying, her hands had moved down to dig her nails into his arms, lifting her hips off of his long, thick cock. He growled in frustration, quickly decaying into a desperate whine. She let out a low chuckle before planting soft kisses along his cheek, still caressing his jaw with her hand. He squirmed underneath her when he realized he wasn't going to get her to move her hips in the way he needed her to move. He let out a pleasure filled whimper, pushing even more dangerously close to coming.  
“My, my…. So close to coming already and only after a few minutes of me on on top of you. Desperate for me now aren't you Zephirin?” she whispered seductively in his ear as she broke away from kissing his cheek.  
Zephirin growled in frustration in response to her question, unable to gain entrance and not able to finish his orgasm. Sofine knew Zephirin was close and desperate for her to fuck him. He’s so open, so ready for her. His cock slick with his precum, twitching slightly as he struggled to restrain himself from coming. He was too hot and enraged by his lust to give a response. Seeing him so close, so hot and bothered sent a shiver of pleasure down to her very core, pooling in between her legs. It was a good enough answer for her.  
“Don’t you dare cum until I tell you so,” Sofine commanded as her fingers gently lifted his massive cock, positioning it so she could easily slide onto him. She lowered herself onto his large tip, rubbing it against her wet, hot labia. He let out a lewd whimper, bucking slightly against the hand holding his dick causing her to jump slightly out of the reach of his tip.  
“Don’t you dare,” she growled out a command, a saddened moan escaping Zephirin as pleasure caused him to tense.  
After a moment or two, Sofine resumed rubbing the tip of his dick within her folds, grazing over her swollen clit with each pass. Zephirin mewled, having been reduced from the growling form of last night, as he squirmed even harder. He’s ready for her, literally dripping for her, desperate to enter her and she knew it. Once she had determined that he was ready for her, Sofine guided him inside of her. They gasped together. Slowly she slid onto him, inch by delicious inch, stretching her out so much until their hips finally met, his long, enormous length completely buried deep inside her. He mewled with pleasure, his hands gripping her hips tightly, writhing steeped in pleasure underneath her, quickly loosing control of his lust. She clenched tight around him, unable to stop herself at the sound of his pathetic, pleasure riddled mewls.  
Slowly, at first, Sofine ground her her hips against his as Zephirin thrusted upwards into her. Every thrust, every rub stimulating her sensitive wet sex. Their lewd moans and grunts pushing them closer and closer to their climax. Sofine leaned back, shifting her weight from his chest to his legs, a hand on each leg, grinding against him faster and faster.  
“Nnnggh,” Zephirin moaned loudly at the new, pleasing sensation, spurring him to thrust harder and deeper into her.  
Sofine felt his cock twitch violently inside her. With one of her hands, she reached behind her to grab his testicles, giving them a gentle squeeze. She knew he was about to come before she quickly spoke up and commanded him again, “Don’t you dare cum just yet, my love.”  
“Please…. Sofine... please!” Zephirin pleaded through pleasured grunts and moans. He couldn't take denying himself for much longer. He was loosing the willpower to control his lust, threatening to unleash his primal form to fuck her. “I’m… so… close….”  
“Please what?” she hissed as she continued grinding against him, fully aware his desperate struggle to control himself due to their bond. “Tell me what you want.”  
Zephirin moaned, trembling with pleasure. His breaths shallow and labored. His body covered in sweat as he mentally struggled to keep it together. He could barely hold it together. He was on his last string of willpower. All he wanted to do was release himself to his primal urges, his lustful urges. His primal form wanting the sweet release of his lust just as much as him. Oh Halone, she’s pushing his willpower and his strength to the limits, yet gently commanding him to not give in. Oh how he loves this feeling, the exhilaration of being so aroused by even mild dominance! He wants more, he needs more!!!  
“Please,” he started shakily, almost hesitatingly, his voice thick with a mixture of lust and his primal form, “Fuck…. Nnnggh… Please grant me the sweet release of fucking you! Please, milady!”  
Lips quirked up into a pleased grin as those words reached Sofine’s ears. Finally, she could give in to the sweet embrace of her pleasure, the bliss that had been built to an all time high. With a sigh of bliss and the tight clenching of her all too full vagina around his massive cock, she responded shakily, “I’d thought you’d never ask! By the Fury, take me, fill me please!”  
Zephirin roared, his eyes rolled back in pleasure. His hands tightened their grip around her hips as they forced her hips to grind him harder, driving his thick cock deeper, harder and faster into her. Zephirin could feel her legs quivering, muscles in her vagina simultaneously clenching hard against him and the sensations along with the whimpering sounds Sofine was making were overwhelming him.  
“Fuck,” the blond knight growled loudly as he gave a few deep thrusts into her, his body quivered and shook as his orgasm ripped through him, his cock twitching violently within Sofine’s tight, clenching pussy.  
“Zephirin...” the blond knights name escaped Sofine’s lips in a soft, whimpered plea.  
A cry of pleasure soon escaped her lips as she felt herself spasm hard around her lover’s thick cock. Zephirin responded in kind, a grunt of pleasure escaping his lips. He pulled her down onto him as he buried himself deep within her, his seed bursting forth and filling her with a violent twitch of his cock. A contented sound followed and Sofine leaned forwards, resting on Zephirin’s chest, nestling her face against the crook of Zephirin’s neck, his dick still hard and buried deep within her.  
“This was certainly a pleasant and amazing surprise,” Zephirin murmured quietly, affectionately. His hands releasing it’s death-hold grip on her hips, moving to delicately wrap his arms around her in a loving embrace.  
“Mm indeed,” Sofine agreed, doing his best to return the affection, hiding her fond smile as she continued to nuzzle his neck. After a few more minutes, much to their chagrin accompanied with some whimpering, she carefully pulled herself free from Zephirin, a few drops of his cum leaking from her while his hot, thick dick came to a rest on his lower abs. At present, they could care less if they did not clean before eating breakfast for they did not feel any regret in showing that they were madly in love with each other. A contented sigh left them as Sofine rested her pelvis onto his, surrounding his cock with his body and hers, causing it to twitch slightly and harden again.  
“You know… we should eat breakfast,” the blond purred lazily, “A light meal perhaps, to our strength somewhat. So we can cuddle and fuck each other more later.”  
A sad whimper left Sofine as she turned to regard the blond haired knight carefully. Dark gray eyes, heavy with tiredness, observing her lover as she replied, “Indeed we should! I am overjoyed you have regained much of your strength and stamina and then some. At present, I am content with cuddling you seeing as I've done a thorough job of unmaking you.”  
A smirk crossed Zephirin’s lips as he tightened his hold on her, not wishing to let her go, his aether sending calm and loving tones through their bond, “And I shall allow you to do it again and again should you let me do the same to you. A brief rest shall do us no harm then breakfast, yes?”  
“That sound quite heavenly,” Sofine muttered quietly as she got comfortable in Zephirin’s embrace, ensuring that he’s can breath even with almost all her weight on his. A few moments of rest then starting a late, but light breakfast wouldn't do much harm to her plans for the day. She rather liked the idea of spending most of the day in curled up with Zephirin, rather willing to postpone most of her tasks for a later date. After all, keeping her lover happy and healthy was her main priority.


	8. Breakfast time Fucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many moons after the events of Azys Lla, Sofine Solainteau, Ser Zephirin de Valhourdin's 'hidden' maidservant, prays to Halone for his safe return. By the grace of the Fury, Ser Zephirin's life is spared. He returns to a changing Ishgard free to nurture the relationship he holds most dear.
> 
> Breakfast time fuckery ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't have NSFW chapters one right after the other, but apparently it happened.....

Sofine and Zephirin remained in a tangled mess of blankets and limbs, content with remaining entangled in each other’s arms. Sofine nestling her face into the crook of Zephirin’s neck as he rested his eyes, his hands caressing her body and held her close. They had remained curled up together for quite some time now. Sofine shuffled her body a little bit, figuring it was about time to untangle herself from him. At the very least, she still needed to make breakfast.

“Are you feeling well enough to head downstairs to eat breakfast?” Sofine asked softly, lifting her head away from the crook of his neck in favor of nuzzling her face against his.

“Yes, I am. I just don’t want to leave the comfort of our embrace,” Zephirin admitted as his cheeks burning a red tinge as his stomach rumbled in hunger.

“Zephirin, I understand that you want to continue cuddling, but you are hungry and I am obligated to feed you,” she responded, now watching him sadden at the thought of loosing physical contact with her.

“Fine…” he replied dejectedly, “But I wish to continue our cuddling afterwards.”

“As you wish,” she whispered, a smile forming on her lips “May I ask if you are willing to have a snuggle session in the bath after breakfast?”

“Of course, my love. I would love to indulge in bath time snuggles with you.”

With one last nuzzle of her face against his and a loving kiss, Sofine pulled herself away, hoisting her body off of his. Zephirin whimpered quietly at the sudden loss of physical contact, even though he knew she was going to move, earning an exasperated sigh from her. Zephirin’s hands gently, but quickly slid across her body as she moved away from him, sending electrifying shocks of pleasure through her causing her to shudder in pleasure. His hands gliding over her arms as she maneuvered herself away from him and off the bed, hastily grabbing hold of her hands before she could get too far away from him.

Sofine gently tugged his hands, urging him to hop out of bed. Albeit rather slowly so he does not overexert himself from the strain of moving too fast and stirring up his aether sickness. She gently coaxed him to sit at the edge of the bed with her hands. Sofine wriggled her hands out of his grasp, briefly placing her hands on his lap, leaning rather closely to his face. She persuaded him with a deep, passionate kiss and a gentle reassurance through their bond to remain there while she went to fetch their bathrobes. They may not mind flaunting their special connection in front of others in the way lovingly touched each other in front of others, caressing and holding each other quite fondly. However, they at least have to show some sort of decency in front of the other servants, wearing even the simplest of bathrobes outside of their now shared master bedroom.

Sofine swiftly ambled over to the closet in search of their linen bathrobes. Generally, she kept them together in the same closet in his room. They had always been really close, regularly seen together heading to and from the washroom to bath together. It was simpler and easier to keep their bath robes together. Opening the closet, Sofine began to shuffle through the hanged clothes, careful to not ruin the clothing.

Suddenly, she heard the bed creak behind her, soft footsteps fast approached her from behind. She barely had enough time to turn her head to look over her shoulder before Zephirin was upon her. He pressed his hips against her, hardened cock rubbing against her back, head and shoulders bent down to her shoulders. Zephirin buried his face into the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive part of her neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his other arm traveling up to wrap around her chest. A hand fondled one of her breasts, fingers gently caressing her nipple. She trembled lustfully at the touch, heat beginning to pool in her lower belly. As much as she wanted to let him fuck her right then and there, her need to feed and bathe him outweighed her need to be filled by him again.

“Zeph, please…. At least eat before you lay claim to me again. I love you too much to loose you to overexertion because I gave in to your desire to fuck me, denying you the opportunity to regain your strength,” Sofine breathed in between pants, “However, I will allow you to continue to caress and kiss me while I get the robes.”

Zephirin grunted in response, continuing to lovingly touch her breast while he held her hips tightly against his, grinding his hardening cock against her. Sofine sighed in exasperation, continuing to ruffle through the clothes for their linen bathrobes. It wasn’t long before she found their robes, hidden within the folds of his casual wear. She tapped the hand fondling her nipple, commanding him to release her so she can dress him.

She pulled the robes off the rack, feeling him unwrap his arms around her and taking a step back. Sofine turned around to face him and handed him his bathrobe before turning back around to grab hers. She draped hers onto her shoulders, adjusting it to sit comfortably upon her while watching Zephirin drape his over his diminutive form, barely covering the massive bulge where his aroused manhood resided.

After they had secured their robes to decently cover them, Sofine took Zephirin’s much larger hand in hers, intertwining her fingers in his. She began to guide him towards the kitchen. She charged forward, determined to get food into his belly. He needed the strength more than anything right now, despite his apparent need to fuck her again so soon after allowing him to fuck her not too long ago. It didn’t take them long to arrive in the kitchen, both desperate to eat out of hunger.

Quickly, Sofine gathered the items needed to make Frumenty with milk and honey from the cabinets. She got the water to boil on the stove while she worked on mixing the milk and honey together. She watched Zephirin out of the corner of her eye as he wandered around the kitchen to gather bowls and spoons for their breakfast. Once the water had boiled enough to her liking, she lowered the heat and poured the oats in, turning her attention to the cooking oats. She carefully stirred the oats in the pot, slowly adding in the milk-honey mixture as the oats were thickening, ensuring that the oats were imbued with the mixture.

Not long after she had finished pouring in the last of the mixture into the oats, she completely turned the stove off. She reached out to the bowls Zephirin had placed within her reach while her other hand continued to stir. She gingerly ladled the hot Frumenty into the bowls, filling both bowls with enough to make them full. Once she had emptied the pot of the Frumenty, Sofine carried the hot pot over to the wash bin while Zephirin carried the bowls of Frumenty to the table in the corner. Sofine then walked over to the table, sliding over to sit next to him similar to how they were sitting the night before.

They ate in silence, enjoying the comfortableness between the two. Zephirin had reached out to Sofine, placing a comforting hand on her thigh. In kind, Sofine lay her hand on top of his. She mindlessly massaged the top of his hand as she ate, loving the fact that he’s at least trying to comfort her, easing her anxiety substantially. Admittedly, she still worried about his aether sickness, but he has been proving just how stubborn and determined he is to be with her. No doubt that he missed her and vice versa.

Soon after, they finished eating, content and full of food. Sofine gathered the dirtied bowls and silverware, taking them to the wash bin. She set them down into the bin next to the pot, content with just leaving them in there for the other loyal servants to take care of the dishes today. Today is more of a lazy day to tend to her lover’s needs. Turning back to the table, seeing that Zephirin had slid down to the end of the bench, waiting for her to return to his side, a thoughtfully gazing in her direction.

“Is something wrong, love?” Sofine asked as she closed the gap between them.

“No. however, I am wondering about something,” he responded, watching her lustfully.

“And what would that be?” she questioned him further.

“Would it be alright with you if I claimed you on this table?” he asked, a thoughtful, almost pleading look in his eyes, “I’ve always wanted to dominate you or at least fuck you on this table for quite some time now.”

A small smile crossed her lips before she replied seductively, positioning her body in such a way that she knew was alluring to him, “Of course, my love. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that for many summers now.”

In one swift movement, Zephirin was on top of her. He grabbed her hair with one hand, yanking her head back as his other hand forcefully brought her close to him, ripping off their linen bathrobe off their bodies and tossing it onto the table before snugly holding her tight against him. He bent her smaller form backwards slightly to accommodate for his larger form, passionately kissing her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth, tasting the milk-honey Frumenty they had just eaten within her mouth. He ground his hips into hers, holding her steady as his cock stiffened with the friction, growing larger and harder the longer he ground into her. She mewled lewdly loudly into his mouth, only muffled slightly by his, urging them on to give in to their lust.

In just as swift movement, Zephirin bent her over the table, quite forcefully, causing Sofine to squeak in surprise. Zephirin paused for a moment, staring in awe at her exposed folds. She’s already so ready for him, so wet, literally dripping for him to enter her. Quickly, he closed the distance between them. Zephirin hands clutched her hips and dragging her hips up to meet his. He ground his hips against hers, his cock rubbed hard against her folds, already hardened with desire, stimulating Sofine’s engorged clit and pushing them both closer to their orgasms. Zephirin wanted to tease her a tiny bit before entering her.

Sofine’s lewd mewling grew even louder as Zephirin continued to tease her with his dick rubbing her clit. Her nipples rubbing against the soft linen pressed against her breasts from her being pressed against the table provided her with the extra stimulation as he rutted against her. She wanted him in her now. She desperately wants him, lustfully, longing for him to enter her. She was getting close to coming. She could tell he was starting to get desperate, his thrusts becoming more wilder by the second.

“Zephirin!!!! Please!!!” she cried out desperately, quivering with desire.

“Please what, Sofine?” he growled into her ear as he pulled on her hair, having reached out to grab it, “Tell me what you want. Beg for what you want.”

“Please, Ser! Take me, fill me, fuck me… please?” she mewled loudly.

“Is this what you want, my love?” he responded quietly, dangerously.

“Yes! Please take me! Fill me with your seed! Fuck me hard!” she begged, desperation in her voice.

“If that is your wish, then so be it. However, you will come only when I ask you to,” his voice dangerously quiet. “Am I clear?”

“Yes Ser!” she whimpered.

With that final plea, that final admission of submission, Zephirin guided his enormous cock into her slick, tiny entrance. They gasped at the feel. She was so open, so ready, so desperate to feel him inside her again. Slowly, inch by delectable inch, Zephirin stretched her out _so much_ , filling her with his humongous shaft. Zephirin angled her hips slightly higher to gain deeper access into her wet sex, the other clutching her hair tightly and yanking her head closer to him. Their hips finally met, his lengthy cock completely sheath and buried deep inside of her. His breath becoming shaky, breath-like moans escaping him, barely able to keep it together as she squirmed in pleasure underneath him. Zephirin untangled his hand in her hair in favor of angling her hips further upwards to gain better access to her wet sex to fuck her better. He began to, slowly at first, pulling himself halfway to the tip before plunging deep into her once more. Unable to control herself, she clenched tight around him, feeling his cock pressing hard against favorite spot, letting a lewd whimper escape her mouth.

“Not yet, love,” the words were quiet and husky, a slight hint of a reprimand in them. A pleasured whine slipped free from Sofine’s lips. They both knew that she liked to be dominated just as much as he did. Sofine briefly thought of taking charge momentarily to force him to keep thrusting into her. As soon as that thought entered her mind, it was quickly pushed out by a sudden jerk of her hair. A startled gasp escaped her, grinding her hips into Zephirin’s hips.

“Zephirin!” she groaned, dark gray eyes squeezed shut. Her body trembled as her senses were overwhelmed with pleasure. Her breathing shaky as she continued to beg, “Please Ser! I beg of you! Please fuck me Ser!”

“Be patient, love,” Zephirin breathed out all too quietly and huskily, pleased to know he can bring her so close to coming so quickly. The hand in Sofine’s hair released her locks, trailing down to her hips to grasp at the free side of her hips. Callused fingertips gently caressed her hips as he held her steady, still fully sheathed deep within her causing her to involuntarily shudder and clench around him. It amazed Zephirin sometimes how he can get such raw and uninhibited reactions out of someone so timid, yet so in control of herself in every other aspect of her life. It brought him great pleasure knowing he could pleasure her better now than he used to.

“Are you ready for me to continue?” Zephirin whispered, voice husky filled with desire.

Sofine gave a quiet whine as Zephirin halted caressing her hips in favor of firmly holding her hips steady. She was ready and she knew that he knew she was ready for him. She needed him to fuck her hard even more desperately now that he had already penetrated her wet sex. Almost forgetting that he needed an answer from her, Sofine replied with a shaky panting answer, “By the Fury, yes! Take me, fill me, please!”

There was no warning, just Zephirin’s cock withdrew gradually from her, pulling out to almost to the tip. Immediately, he thrusted back into her, the force of the momentum almost causing her to lurch forward if he wasn’t already holding her steady. A pleasured and surprised cry escaped Sofine’s throat. At first, Zephirin thrusted in and out of her at a leisurely pace, feeling her clench around him tightly with each plunge into her, building up his pleasure at an increasingly fast pace. Slow, long thrusts accompanied by Sofine’s lewd moans and quiet sounds of ecstasy filled the room, ringing in Zephirin’s ears and spurring him faster and faster. Sofine was grinding and pushing back as best she could with the little leeway the blond had given her.

Zephirin straightened, moving upright for better leverage as he increased his pace now that he’s not holding her hair. He was enjoying this and he knew Sofine was too. Sofine’s legs were practically quivering, her pussy clenching tighter and for longer periods of time around his massive cock. Sofine could feel his prick twitching violently now as he continued to fuck her thoroughly. A strangled cry escaped their lips. The quivering intensified, the pace of his thrusts increasing to a rapid pace, the twitching of his cock becoming more violent, both on the verge of coming.

“Fuck,” the blond knight growled quietly as his thrusts reached a pleasurably fast pace, the sound of Sofine’s cries almost drowned out by the slapping sound of skin meeting skin and the crackles of the fire. The curse was typically unlike Zephirin, yet all propriety was tossed aside in favor of his feelings and passion.

“Please, Zephirin,” the blond knight’s name escaped Sofine’s lips, a whispered plea as she struggled to not give in to her orgasm causing him to stop momentarily.

“Come for me now, Sofine, please,” Zephirin muttered, commanding her before he picked up where he left off.

Immediately, Sofine screamed. Her body shook and squirmed as her orgasm ripped through her, not at all helped by Zephirin’s continued assault. Her vagina constricting tight around him, riding out her orgasm. Soon enough, a low guttural sound slipped free of Zephirin as he violently twitched inside her. The blond gave a grunt of pleasure before burying himself as deep as he could get. A cry of pleasure escaped the man as he felt himself spasm and twitch uncontrollably, his seed bursting forth and filling her, accompanied by a particularly powerful clench from her. He slowed his thrusts as he rode out their final wave of pleasure. A satisfied sound followed and he leaned forward, kissing Sofine’s back and neck as he stayed within her, still hot and bothered.

“Thank you, for indulging me,” Zephirin mumbled affectionately.

“You are welcome!” she responded happily, glad that she could provide him the pleasure he wanted, “I made a promise to you last night. I intend to keep that promise and then some, if you’ll allow me to.”

“Of course, my love! Anything to keep you happy,” he answered quietly.

“I love you, Zeph,” she murmured contently, almost unsure if she should be saying this.

“I love you too, Sofi,” he replied as he removed himself out of her. He helped her off the table, turning her around to face him. He pulled her into a tight embrace, comforting her as best as he could before continuing, “Now let us go take a nice quiet bath together.”

“As you wish,” came her muffled response, her face still buried in his chest.


End file.
